


stab wounds

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Healing, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: Ky has had just about enough of Lucio and his carrying on.





	stab wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 8 - Stab Wounds, for [Whumptober 2019](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019)  
Apprentice Ky details can be found [here](https://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/tagged/apprentice-ky) if desired!

Ky lead them into a hollow in the wood, snow melted and ground dried, warmed, under his touch.

Lucio put on an annoyingly brave face, despite the trail of blood that showed exactly where they'd come from. Ky bore plenty of it on his side, and none of it his own.

“It's nothing, and we can keep going,” Lucio bragged. “And, you should see the other guy- oh, wait, you did!”

Ky's brow creased in frustration. “You're not endearing, if that's what you're going for.”

His normally quiet, even shrinking demeanor was on hold as he shoved Lucio to the ground.

“I'm at least dashing, gallant,” he said, giving a smile that Ky fought to be unmoved by.

“And a fool,” Ky quipped, crossed his arms across his chest, while still settling in on his knees to get a look at the pierced flesh. He bit his lip, reached towards the ruined coat lapel. “Can I?” He asked, looking up shyly.

Lucio continued to smile. “Have I done anything but give you the idea you could undress me?”

Ky felt his cheeks heat. “I-it's not like that! Not right now!”

All the same, he was unbuttoning it, pushing the fabric aside. Lucio spread it open more quickly.

“Doctor, how does it look? Will the gallant knight live?”

Ky huffed. “Of course you'll live, hold still,  _ please _ .”

He pressed his hand against the leaking wound, felt it seal shut quickly under his touch. Lucio's hand covered his, though, and didn't lift even once Ky felt the flow stop.

“Credit has to go, though, to the darling, lovely magician, without whose help, we'd have surely perished, of loneliness in this forest.”

Ky hated the grin that pulled at his lips.

“C’mere,” Lucio said, let his hand slide up Ky's arm. “You've done a lot for me, you should be rewarded. Tell the count what you'd like.”

Ky grimaced. He did want. He wanted a lot.

His hand trailed up Lucio's chest, seeming shy, teasing, glanced off his shoulder, and lilted against his throat, before settling, then pushing in.

“Oh, Lucio, it's nothing I want for myself. It's everything I want for someone else..”


End file.
